The Expert Rookie Kops
by J.Steele
Summary: What would happen if Stryker and Jill Valentine both became Homicide Detectives? This, at the moment, is the start of a short series!


**The Expert Rookie ****K****ops  
****A Mortal Kombat x Resident Evil Story**

_Years after the destruction of Racoon City, anyone and everyone who heard the news was afraid. Countless loved ones were lost in this tragedy, and the people being held responsible met justice for the most part. The Special Tactics and Rescue Squad went inactive for a few years, or at least that's what I heard. The guys in the Riot Contral Brigade in New York didn't really buy that shit, nor did we buy the whole story about monsters and bio-terrorism. Worst case scenario? Something got out of hand and the government silenced it._

End of story.

Anyway, the truth of the story came to light when a member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad got relocated to my city, New York. My partner Kabal was out in California for a case after we both got bumped down to handling Narcotics. Me? Well, I got to do part of what I love most. I got sent to the Homicide division, and up until now, I'd been working at my desk alone.

There at his desk sat detective **Kurtis Stryker**, going through some of his papers for the night. He had his black baseball cap sitting next to him, as well as stacks upon stacks of paperwork and file folders for a case he was helping close off. He was a man possibly in his late twenties or early thirties, and seemed to have a chip on his shoulder. He wanted to help make the world a better place, but ever since being sent to this division, all he seemed to do was pick up the slack of other people's work. Even with Kabal, Kurt was always the guy to pick up his slack when things came to trading blows and bullets. He was in late tonight, set for an overnight shift and some night patrol. He was hoping he'd get to stake out some possible perps, or at least get a new case whenever his so-called new partner showed up. It seemed the only dependable thing around was whoever kept bringing him new files to work on.

A woman holding a large box stepped up toward Stryker's desk. She wore a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans, with hair that stopped just above her shoulders. "Kurtis Stryker?" She said, seeming to be a bit timid.

He gave the woman a glance, and motioned off to the side of his desk. "Just set it down anywhere. I'll get to it soon. Wrapping up the paperwork for the Shinji Mikami case." He went back to examining the forms he was to fill out, not paying the woman another second of his attention, even as she awkwardly stood there, looking around.

She moved toward the vacant desk behind him and set the box down. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him. "I'm Jill. The chief directed me to you." It was odd that she felt nervous in these new surroundings; however she was still getting used to her new occupation. "I was assigned to you as your new partner..." She sounded unsure of herself. Maybe there was another guy named Stryker on this floor?

Kurt looked over his shoulder, finally getting a good look at Jill. "...Jill Valentine?" He read her file prior, though he honestly thought most of it was bullshit. "Mechanical expert, locksmith, one hell of a shot? Ms. Racoon City herself?" He chuckled, starting to swivel in his chair. "I did some homework on you when I got the word. What's a big shot like you doin' in a shit hole like this?"

Jill was glad the awkward portion of their meeting was getting done away with. She took her seat while facing him and began to speak. "Apparently we were too inactive for the government to continue funding. Whenever we're needed again, they will call us up, but for now...? I kind of had this dropped in my lap at the last second."

"You too, huh?" Kurt rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Yeah, the big boys in the higher ups did the same thing to my unit. 'Parently we were too violent to control riots. Kind of had this desk job as means of anger management. My therapist thought it would be good for me too." He rolled his eyes a bit, and began leaning back into his seat.

_Therapist?_ Jill looked off to the side as if saying to herself '_alright, this guy's gotta be nuts_, but no words left her mouth. She simply nodded. "Okay, so! What do we do first?"

Kurt spun in his chair and grabbed his baseball cap. "Gonna grab some cups of joe for us and maybe somethin' to snack on. Get used to the desk, 'cause Roberts and Guerra over there get all the good shit." He started to climb out of his seat. "We'll get your desk situated when we get back."

"Roberts and Guerra?" She chuckled, as if he were joking around with her. "They've been pretty nice. They showed me to this floor. They can't be _that_ bad." She started to follow him..., but saw he wasn't laughing.

"Yeah? They were nice to me too. Then they thought it would be nice to take the one case I had since I've been here, and send me false tips so they could solve it first. That and take a wiz in the coffee they 'bought' me." He led Jill out into the halls, holding the door for her, of course. "Barbara in forensics got the nice treatment too. Guerra took her on a date and hasn't talked to her since. I'll leave that one to your imagination."

Her entire perception of those men changed in seconds. "...Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Stryker said as they rounded a corner. "As far as partnerships go? I'm used to working alone. As long as we both know what we gotta do, I won't get in your way if you don't get in mine, alright?"

Jill felt her experienced classified her as the technical field leader should they ever have to draw their guns. She survived far worse than any riot Stryker helped bring down. For now, however, she just listened. Even if she didn't exactly like it. "Alright."

( Later…)

Just when it seemed Jill was going to welcome mediocrity, Stryker got a call.

"Stryker." He said once he had the phone to his ear. His expression quickly changed to one of joy when he got the news. "Yes sir. We're on our way." He hung up and started to his feet in a hurry. "Cupid, we've got to head out."

_"Cupid?_" Jill looked at him curiously. "Jill will do fine. I don't do well with nic names, tubby."

Kurtis rubbed his hand over his stomach with a shrug. "Better get used to it. It'll speed up our chemistry as a team faster. That's what my therapist says anyway. 'Get chummy' with more people." He spoke as he walked, leading her out of the office area and into the halls.

"Did your therapist ever teach you that everyone's different? Just call me Jill, or I'm not going to have an awful lot to say." She was being very polite about this. She needed this job, and wasn't about to lose it because she'd been teamed with a lug-head like Kurtis. "What do we have, anyway?"

"We've got a 918 and a body between Fifth and Madison Avenue. Near the King Cole Bar and Lounge." Kurtis led Jill downstairs and toward the front door, of course not holding the door for her.

Jill caught the door as she emerged and contemplated the information being thrown at her. "A 918…someone screaming for help?"

"Definite witness. This one may be open and shut, Cupid."

She scoffed in annoyance. "Since you don't have the people skills, I'll interview the witness. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Kurt pulled his keys up. "Poor son of a bitch doesn't have a head."

Jill paused, wincing at the thought.

As the two detectives reached Stryker's Silver 2006 Mercury Sable, Stryker took the driver's side. He unlocked the door to allow Jill inside and began to awaken the machine once they were both strapped in. The music of Madeleine Peyroux started playing. It was the veautiful and classic sounds of "J'ai Deux Amours" he had been listening to prior.

"So you drive a Mercury Sable, listen to French music, have a therapist, and you're bad with people. No wonder you worked alone, Hoss." Jill chuckled as they began to drive. "Anything else I need to know about you?"

"Other than I'm the best driver this side of Earth? Nah, not much." He said, lowering the volume of the music a bit. "French Music's better than half the crap I used to listen to. It's relaxing. Last thing I need is to have a heart attack because of some band's guitar solo getting me worked up with aggression."

Jill leaned on her fist and propped her elbow against the window. "Well, whatever keeps you healthy I guess. I listen to whatever is going to get my mind set for whatever I want to do. Sometimes you need that amp-me-up track when you've got something tough to take on."

"You'd know all about taking on tough shit, huh?" He laughed softly. "Word has it you got through Racoon City in club wear. Who says you can't run in heels?"

"The more I hear that story, the more sexual it gets." She rolled her eyes. "I've heard versions where I emerged with nothing but a bra on and a holster strapped to my leg."

"So what exactly happened there? They say the riots got so bad that there was a bio attach from some terrorist group out East. Did they really have to vaporize the damn town to keep that virus in check?"

"Yeah." She had horrible memories of that place…but no one really knew the truth. She knew her place in stating the lie. "It was like the plague all over again. Lucky for me, I got out without getting sick. I had to shoot my way to safety."

"A girl who can handle a gun. I must be dreaming, huh?" He began to turn a corner, now remembering to activate his siren to give them clearance. "You ever had a Gyro, Jill? I think I want one tomorrow."

"Gyro?" She looked to him curiously. "Can't say food's on my mind right now."

"They're freakin' delicious. Good comfort food."

"You really are nervous about this case, huh?" She noticed he was talking about anything _but_ their task at hand. She felt his thinking about other things may have been a mechanism to get him through the moment currently.

"Never nervous. Just anxious to get it done and done right." He looked straight ahead, focusing his sights on the road. "Someone gets their head cut off and you nab the wrong guy, more heads will roll. I wanna get this Homicide gig right, so I don't end up pushin' papers."

"I can understand that. But when we get there, try to take your time, Hoss."

The two continued to drive on, passing quickly through an intersection and rushing to the scene of the crime….

-  
[ Author Notes ]

A random dabble of mine. I may make it part of a series, or just a one-shot. I don't know yet. As usual, tell me what you think below, and I'll try to make things interesting! Do you like the idea of Jill and Stryker as detectives? Do you like how they were written? What can I improve on? As some of you know, I'm not exactly an expert with Resident Evil, but I assure you what I have in mind may be something you will come to enjoy, and there's also equally enough for Mortal Kombat fans. This is an entirely different universe from my Redemption series for those of you who saw Stryker in it, by the way!


End file.
